A Story Untold
by bruin wizard
Summary: I don't want to give anything away. Please read and review
1. A Story Untold:The window

(A/N: everything in this fic belongs to J.K. Rowling.)  
  
  
  
A story untold  
  
  
"Crucio!!!" A cold, deep, dark voice boomed. All of the sudden, a shadowed figure was shaking. He was un-mistakenly in pain. All of the sudden, the shadowed figure stopped shaking. His breathing was erratic; he was trying to gulp down large breaths. The cold boomed again, "Had enough?" The shadowed figure, backing off, whimpered, "yes, master." The cold voice covered the shadowed man's sobs, "You have failed me again. I am giving you one last chance. Anymore foul ups, and it won't be the Crucio curse I will be using on you!" The shadowy figure bowed down low, and then hastily left. The cold voice was now chuckling. "I'll get you Harry Potter, you won't escape Lord Voldermort this time!"  
  
All of the sudden, Harry woke up. It was 5a.m. He was covered in cold beads of sweat. He was to scared and nervous to go back to bed. He stood up, thinking about his dream. His scar was hurting him. He had had a series of dreams since last year, the beginning of his fourth year. And with the rise of Lord Voldermort, Harry had been having these bad dreams almost every night now. He went to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He stood there, shivering, cold, afraid.   
  
Harry, however could not stay worried forever. In just seven hours, he would be going to Hermionie's house to spend the rest of his summer before going back to Hogwarts, The thing that kept him going through the summer. He started packing. He Took all of the books and parchment out of the loose floor bored, and began to pack them. He couldn't help thinking what it would be like at Hermionie's, seeing as he had never had been there. Harry was kind of lonely, seeing as Hedwig was off hunting, but the thought of going to Hermionie's house kept him happy. He began to hum, only to stop when he was afraid he had woken up one of the Dursleys. He went back to packing. He was so glad to get away from them. It would be his fifth year at hogwarts, and he couldn't wait.  
  
The rest of the day went by rather un-eventful, if you discount the way the Dursleys were acting, as if it was doomsday. Eventually, twelve a-clock rolled around. There was a knock on the door. Harry opened it to see Hermionie, the girl he had a secret crush on. With a last goodbye to the dursleys, he left. It felt good to get away from there, and he began to laugh.  
  
Harry and Hermione were taking as Hermione's parents were driving. They talked about their summers, and what they planned to do for the rest of the summer. They were both laughing. All of the sudden, Hermione's face went from happy to grim. "what is it, Hermionie?" Harry said. Wordlessly, Hermionie pointed out the window. Harry saw what she was looking at. His face to was grim. "this is not good." He said.  
  
  
Bwhahahaha. Cliffhanger. Please review, and I will continue. Also, please read my other fic, Goodbye Hogwarts. O.K. bye now.  



	2. A Story Untold: problems and surprieses.

(A/N: Everything in this fic belongs to J.K. Rowling. I would like to dedicate this fic to HedwigAngel, rita skeeter, and Unknown Sorcerer for all their help and support.)  
  
  
  
A Story Untold part 2  
  
  
Out of the window, Harry could see the Dark Mark, People were fleeing, as a group of hooded figures, death eaters, were marching along the streets spreading their terror. All along the streets, arours and Ministry workers were rushing to the sence. A few Death eaters and Ministry workers had fallen to the ground after being hit by spells. It appeared that the Death Eaters were marching to the park, where there was a festival that day. The ministry workers were attempting to surround them in a ring, to stop their advance  
  
Harry and Hermione Could see everything that happened. They recognized aurthor weasley, rons dad. They wanted to try to go help them, pulling out their wands from their pockets, but Hermionie's parents would not let them. Immediately, the sped off the scene.  
  
Harry and Hermionie could not believe what is going on. They talked in hushed tones, while Hermionie's parents were giving each other looks of horor. "I swear I saw Lucius in that Group" Harry said. Hermionie disagreed, but would like to know where he was. "there were more death eaters there than at the Quidditch world cup" Hermionie said. Harry nodded and agreed. The rest of the ride went in stiff silence.   
  
They pulled up to Hermionie's house. Harry wanted to go inside to write Sirius a letter. As soon as he got out of the car, he saw a familiar face. "Hello, Harry"   
  
  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. Please review, and in the next part, you will find out exactly who is visiting Harry. bye  



	3. A Story Untold: The visiter

(A/N: I would like to say that everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to Unknown Sorcerer and Destiny for all of their help)  
  
  
  
A Story untold part 3  
  
  
  
It was Sirius. Immediately, Harry had a mixture of feelings, excitement, horror, happiness, confused, and tense. He was so happy that Sirius was back. The Sun started to shine, however, Harry still felt cold. He could not believe that Sirius would risk coming out here and getting caught just so he could talk to Harry.  
  
Harry tried to rush him inside, however, Sirius first insisted on introducing himself to Hermionie's parents, who, at the time, were very confused. Harry felt nervous, and could tell that the palms of his hands were sweaty, Finally, they all got inside the house in the warmth, and the protectiveness from out side.   
  
From the outside of the house, it seemed that the house was a little small and cramped. On the inside, however, it was very roomy. He was in an entrance hall, with many art panting on the wall, and a picture of people with braces and clean teeth (don't forget, Hermionie's parents are dentist). In front of him, There was a staircase with pictures of the family running along it. To his left was the living room, where he noticed a TV and a stereo system, and a treadmill. To his right, was the kitchen and the Dinning room, and in the dinning room was a table that sat 6, chandelier over head, and pictures all along the wall. Harry felt very comfortable and just stood there, while Hermionie took his suitcase to the room where he would be staying, and waited for her to come back.  
  
Harry turned around. He, for a second, almost forgot that Sirius was there. Sirius was looking a lot cleaner than usual, was shaved, and, appeared to be well fed. Harry could tell, that, even though the expression on Sirius face was a kind, welcoming one, he could tell that there was something important, meaningful that Sirius had come to talk about.   
  
When Hermione came down from upstairs, Hermionie's parents made them all tea and crumpets, and then left the room, leaving Harry, Hermionie and Sirius all at the table. Sirius asked harry about how he was. Both harry and Hermionie talked about their summers. It turned out that Hermionie was visited over the summer by victor krum. Sirius looked a little upset at this, but harry didn't care, for he knew that Victor was not an evil person, like his headmaster, karkaroff.  
  
Harry and hermionie, after joking around with Sirius, and talking about their summers, turned to a more Serious topic. They told Sirius all about what they had saw on the way to Hermionie's house. Sirius, though his face turned grave, did not seem surprised at all. Sirius then said, " This is why I came to talk to you. Harry, you are in danger. Lord Voldermort is now at full power, and is trying to return to his rein of terror and power. Death eaters have been seen everywhere, and everyday, new reports of crimes, accidents, and casualties are reported. As you know, Dumbledor had me talk to a few people. Professor Lupin will be coming back to teach at hogwarts to help you guys prepare, and so he can work more closely with me, Snape (in which his face gave a slight twinge of disgust), and Dumbledor. I can't stay long to talk. Dumbledor has given me another mission. Also, I will be around and about at Hogwarts during the school year, so you might see me. The teachers have all been informed about this, so the only thing we need to worry about is keeping this from the students. I need you to get in contact with Ron and tell him everything I told you, because this is very important. Also, you must promise me that until you get back to Hogwarts, that you will stay here and out of danger, because there will be no one to protect you should you get into trouble. I suggest that you just enjoy your time here, and I'll see you at school. I must go now, I have to meet with somebody now for Dumbledor. I'll send you an owl."   
  
And with that, Sirius got up and left the house. Harry and Hermionie waved goodbye to him, and then he was gone. Hermionie shut the door, and then took harry upstairs to show him is room. First he went into Hermionies room, which was very clean. She had a small bed, in which there was next to it a bookshelf that contained hundreds of books, some magic, some not. There was a pile for all the homework she had done, and she had on her desk the binoculars that Harry had given her at the Quidditch championship.   
  
Then, Hermionie showed Harry his room. It was just as big, with a small bed, a desk, bookcase, reading light, and a computer(which harry knew very little about, because dudly never let him use it). He was getting settled in, when there was a rapping at the window, there was an owl, waiting to give him a message.  
  
  
  
Well, this is longer than usual for me. I hope you all like it, and please, review, and no unhelpful criticism. Thank you. Bye.  



	4. A Story Untold: The noise

(A/N: Everything in this fic belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to HedwigAngel and Rita Skeeter, we three are the schizophrenic trio.)  
  
  
A Story Untold part 4  
  
  
  
Harry opened the window and immediately recognized who the owl was. It was pig, Ron's owl. He took the note off of the leg, and let pig go to hedwig's cage to have some food. Hedwig seemed to like pig, and the two merrily hooted to one another. Harry opened the note and read, "Harry, hi, it is Ron. Hermionie told me you would be here, so I wrote to you here. I wanted to see how was your summer? Please tell me everything that happened. I also sent an owl to Hermionie, asking if I could come for the rest of the summer, because we had planed this out earlier. Please send pig back with your note.  
Sincerely, Ron"  
  
Harry decided he would not worry Ron right now about all that happened because he didn't want Ron to panic. He took out a peace of parchment and wrote on it, "Ron, Hey, I hope you are enjoying your summer as well. I'll tell you about everything when you get here. Say hi to everyone for me. See you soon  
Harry"  
  
Harry finished setting up his room, and hanged all of his clothes in his closet. He was then reading a Quidditch book Sirius had given him, called "Quidditch, games to remember" Harry was just reading about the game in 1678 between England and France, when Hermionie knocked on his door. "It is time for dinner" Hermionie said.  
  
The two went down together, and ate a meal that comprised of chicken, mashed potatoes, tea, corn, and for dessert, pudding. After dinner, Harry and Hermionie watched a soccer game on TV. Harry remembered how Dean and Ron had an argument about whether or not Quidditch or soccer was the better sport. Though he heard of it, Harry never actually watched the game. Harry found it very interesting, but agreed with Ron, and thought that Quidditch was better. England ended up beating Spain 3 to 1.  
  
Harry and Hermionie were getting tired. They both went upstairs and brushed their teeth. Then Harry came into Hermionie's room to say goodnight to her. Hermionie was wearing red pajama's, Harry, blue. He said good night to Hermionie and went to his own room. He read a little bit more in his book, then finally turned off the lights, and went to bed  
  
Harry woke up around 3 o'clock in the morning. He couldn't understand why. He put his glasses on so he could see, when he heard a loud noise, which sounded like a big bang. Harry rushed over to the window to see what it was.   
  
  
Ah, another Cliffhanger. Please, review, and stay tuned to find out what the noise is, and what is going on.  



	5. A Story Untold: moving

(A/N: everything in this fic belongs to J.K. Rowling. I would like to dedicate this chapter to her, for without her, I would have nothing to write about)  
  
  
A Story Untold part 5  
  
  
Harry realized as soon as he got to the window that the glass was broken. It had been blasted off. To figures, whom Harry could not make out because it was to dark ran out of sight before Harry had a chance to reach for his wand. Looking on the lawn, Harry could make out bits and pieces of shattered glass and plaster. Harry, who was trying to find out where the two figures had gone, was distracted when he heard screams from down the hall. Obviously, Hermionie and her parents were up, and saw what had happened. Harry went into the hall, where all the lights had been turned on, and went into Hermionies's room. Hermionie's parents were already there, trying to comfort her, because hemionie appeared to be very scared and frightened. When Harry arrived, Hermionie's parents asked him to try to comfort hermionie while they went to look at what had happened.  
  
Harry stayed in Hermionie's room, trying to comfort her. After about 10 minutes, she was feeling better. They were too awake and wanted to find out what happened to the house, so they went downstairs to help Hermionie's parents. When they went outside, it was very cold, but they didn't even feel it, because they were too distracted by the scene that was in front of them. It appeared that an explosion of some sorts had caused all of the glass windows to break. There was a chunk of plaster missing on the side of the house. Hermionie turned to harry and said "we better clean this mess up"   
  
It was during the day, when everybody was cleaning up, that Charlie weasley pulled up to the house in a shiny red car. "Charlie, what are you doing here? And where did you get that car?"  
  
"This car is one that dad got from the ministry. No magic on it, though, so we won't get in trouble this time" At this, Charlie laughed. He was wearing blue jeans, with a white shirt, and a blue Jacket on top. Charlie then stopped laughing.   
  
"Harry, The ministry found out about the attack on this house. They want you both to come over to our house where you'll be more safe. They'll also be patrolling this house to make sure your parents are ok, Hermionie."  
  
Harry and Hermionie looked at each other. They were very surprised. Harry went to pack up his stuff, while Hermionie was explaining everything to her parents. After about a half an hour, they were ready. With a last goodbye, Harry, Hermionie, and Charlie were off to the Burrow.  
  
  
  
Well, find out what happens at the Burrow in the next installment. Please read and review, and no flames please about my spelling and grammar, I know it is bad. Thanx. Bye.  



	6. A Story Untold: more surprises

(A/N: Everything in this fic belongs to J.K. Rowling. This fic is dedicated to HedwigAngel, because I say so.)  
  
  
  
A Story Untold part 6  
  
  
  
While Charlie was driving, he told them about his summer. Charlie had been spending time in Turkey. Charlie then asked about Harry and Hermionie's summer. Both of them told Charlie about everything that had happened, and went over again and again the past two days events. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Harry and Hermionie arrived at The burrow. It was just how they remembered it. They could see through the upstairs window a shadowy figure hunched over a desk. "Yeah, that's Percy. Doing more 'very important, classified work' hasn't been out of his room for days."  
  
  
It was cold outside, but as soon as they got inside, there was a noticeable change. Harry immediately took off his coat. He walked into the kitchen where Ms. Weasley was standing. " Why, hello, Harry dear. How are you? Oh, you took tired. I'll go get Ron, and then I'll make us all some Tea." And with that, Ms. Weasley rushed out of the room.  
  
Harry was looking around the house. He came to the magical clock on the wall, which told where everybody in the house was. Charlie's, Ms. Weasley's, Ron's, and Percy's all had their hands on home. Mr. Weasly's and Bill's hands were all on work, and George's, Fred's, and Ginny's on traveling.   
  
Harry was about to look at some picture, when Ron appeared in the hallway. He was wearing a Yellow shirt, with blue sweat pants. He had a big grin on his face. "Hey, Harry, how are you? How has your summer been?"   
  
"Lets go get Hermionie, and I'll tell everyone." So Harry and Ron went back to the Kitchen were Ms. Weasley and Hermionie were waiting, and there were already Tea and crumpets on the table. After having a crumpet a peace, Harry and Hermione went into their story. Harry and Hermionie didn't need to avoid talking about Sirius, since they already knew from the end of their fourth year. Ron and Ms. Weasley's face went into a shock of horror. Ms. Weasley had to stop them in the middle of the story, because Ron was becoming very scared.   
  
"I have an idea!" Ms. Weasley cut in. "why don't we all go outside in the backyard for lunch!" Everybody agreed. While Ms. Weasley and Hermionie washed their hands and began to make lunch, Ron and Harry took out the silver ware, plates, and cups, and set them up out side. They finished before lunch was ready, so Ron and Harry went inside to play wizard chess. Harry, for a first time, won in a surprise trap using two very well placed knights. Harry, with a grin, set up for another game, when Ms. Weasley came in, telling them it was time for lunch.  
  
Harry, shivered when he went outside, because it was so much cooler than it was inside of the house. However, Harry warmed up just by looking at the food. There was turkey, chicken, meat loaf, chest nuts, glazed nuts, tarts, crumpets, and tea. After what seemed like 2 hours, 2 plates later, Harry was sitting back, very full and very tired. After helping to clear the table, he was making his way to the stairs so he could up upstairs, and get a little rest, for he was still tired from all the days happening. He was just at the stairs when he turned around at the voice of Ms. Weasley. "Oh, Harry? You got an owl before you got here…………it is from Sirius."  
  
  
  
Well, I hope you like the story so far. Read, and review, and soon you will know what Sirius has to say. Bye.  



	7. A Story Untold: dissapearings

(A/N: everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am dedicating this fic to unknown sorcerer, because I say so, so there!)  
  
  
A Story Untold part 7  
  
  
"What?" Harry said. He was in total shock. He didn't know how Sirius knew where he was. But that didn't matter; all Harry wanted to do was to read what Sirius had written. Quickly, Harry took the letter, muttering something along the lines of "thank you" to Ms. Weasley, and rushed outside to tell Hermionie and Ron. They all were shivering, but they didn't notice, as Harry unfolded the letter, and read it aloud.  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
Are you OK? I heard from Arthur that Hermionie's house was attacked. I was the one who suggested you leave for the Weasleys. Arthur is at the scene, and wants me to tell you to tell Ms Weasley, that he will be gone for a while. Harry, you are in serious danger, anytime you are not near Dumbledor, you are not safe. Thankfully, the Burrow is still a safe place to be. Don't go wandering off, and stay near Hermionie and Ron. I'll keep in touch, and be sure to owl me if anything happens. I'll be seeing you the day before you leave for Hogwarts. Anyways, I must go now, I am currently with Lupin. He sends his regards, and says he will be seeing you at Hogwarts. Guess Snape losses again. Enjoy the rest of your vacation, and stay safe.  
Sirius  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked at each other. Harry read the letter over again. "I hope your family is ok" Ron said, trying to break the stiff silence that followed. The three went upstairs, talking about the letter. In just six days, they would be on the Hogwarts Express. "That reminds me, when are we going to Diagon Alley, we still need to get all of our supplies!" Hemionie said. Ron told them that in two days, Ms. Weasley would take the three, plus Ginny, Fred, and George, using floo powder to get there. Harry couldn't help but remembering what happened before his second year, when he accidentally arrived in Knocturn Alley by mistake.  
  
The rest of the night went by, with all three playing exploding snap, and then, while Ron and Harry played wizard chess, Hermionie was studying, as usual. "Hermione, why don't you put down that book, and come over here. I am about to beat Harry, and you can play me!" Ron said, with a smirk on his face, for he was about to get revenge for what happened earlier when Harry had beaten Ron. With a sigh, Hermione put down here book, called, Animagus, tell which one you'll be! Harry lost, and Hermione took his place. Harry took the book. He remembered what had happened two years ago, when he learned about Sirius, Lupin, James, and Petigrew all being Animagi. Harry realized, that as he was now a fifth year, professor Lona, someone who will be new to the school, whom Harry found out through Ron, will be the new teacher for Animagi studying, and Harry could wait to find out what Animagus he would be.  
  
He was flipping through the pages in the book, when Harry heard that Ron had won. In was getting dark, and Harry and the rest were very tired. Walking as if the were in slow motion, Harry, Hermionie, and Ron went upstairs to get ready for bed. After about twenty minutes, Harry was ready, sleeping in Ron's room, on the floor, while Hermionie was still getting ready, who would be sleeping in Ginny's room. When she was ready, they all said good night to each other. As soon as Harry's head hit his pillow, he was fast a sleep.   
  
He was having a great dream, He had just beaten Draco one-thousand times at quidditch. However, something weird happened. Draco was replace, by a boy, of the same age, but much taller, with a very light brown hair, and was facing at harry, with his hood blocking his face. Harry and the mysterious boy began to play, and the boy easily got the snitch. Then, the boy, lifted up his sleeve, and Harry could see a very revolting mark on it. It was the dark mark. Then the boy lifted up his hood, but his head, instead of that of a boys, was that of Voldemort. Suddenly, before Harry could do anything, the boy with Voldemort's face, took out a want, and laughed, while saying, "Crucio!"   
  
Harry had woken up, in pain, and was very sweaty. He knew he should write a letter to Sirius, but he decided to wait till the morning. He went down to the kitchen, making sure not to wake anyone up. As he was walking upstairs, with a glass of water in his hands, he suddenly dropped it. He was looking at the magic clock on the wall. Ms. Weasley was on home, as well as Percy and Charlie had their hands on home. Mr. Weasley on work, and Ginny, George, and Fred on away. But what made Harry drop his glass, is that Ron's said, "Mortal Danger!"  
  
  
  
Well, I'll leave it here. Find out what happened to Ron, IF!! I get enough reviews. Well, bye now.  



	8. A Story Untold: The hospital

(A/N: everything in this chapter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am dedicating this chapter to the people who reviewed my fic. If I start getting more reviews, I will make a thanks section at the end of the next chapter)  
  
  
A Story Untold part 8  
  
  
Without a second thought, Harry rushed upstairs to Ron's room. It appeared that everyone else was asleep. When Harry entered Ron's room, he noticed several things. First, the room was in a total state of disarray. Second, the window had been broken, and three, that Ron was on his bed, bleeding, and bound, with a letter next to him. Ignoring the letter, Harry, with his wand, unbound Ron, who was looking as terrified as if he had seen one hundred Lord Voldemorts. When Ron was unbound, the first thing muttered out of his mouth was a cry of pain. He had been cut and bruised in several places, and was bleeding from the back of his head.  
  
Immediately, Harry called for Hermionie, Ms. Weasley, and Charlie. They all rushed in the room, looking tired. The moment they entered the room, however, they were totally awake. The next couple of minutes were a blur, with Ms. Weasley fussing around, while Charlie apperated with Ron to a wizard hospital to get Ron checked out. Ms. Weasley was crying, and left the room, no doubtingly trying to get in contact with Mr. Weasley. It was now just Harry and Hermionie in the room. Harry, for the first time, truly noticed the letter that was on Ron's bed. Harry picked it up and read it to Hermione, very slowly.  
  
Harry Potter,  
This is a message. The dark lord will get you, and when he does, he'll finish you off once and for all. What happened to your little pal was just a fraction of the punishment you will be experiencing. Be warned, for the dark lord has risen again, and will spread his rein of terror.  
  
Hermionie let out a small squeak. Harry read the letter again. He was more mad then scared. Somebody had hurt his friend Ron, and was now after him. Harry was beginning to realize the Sirius was right. Harry was only safe at Hogwarts.   
  
Harry and Hermione were worried. Ms. Weasley took them to where Ron was, at a hospital called Magical-restoring facilities. Ron was in a very weak state when they arrived in the room. It was a black room, with only a bed, and several chairs. Charlie and Mr. Weasley were already there. Ms. Weasley rushed over to Ron and hugged him. He was in pain. A witch nurse came in and asked them to wait out side for five minutes, while she cleaned off Ron. When the witch left the room, Ron looked a lot better, but still looked in a bad state. Ron lifted up his head from the pillow, but Ms. Weasley was there, trying to make him lay down, but he was struggling. "Harry!" he said. "I need to tell you what happened!" Ms. Weasley backed off, and Ron began his story.  
  
  
  
Sorry, but I'm going to stop here. You should by now noticing a strange pattern, other than a lot of spelling mistakes. Only one person knows, so I'll ask him not to ruin in. Please, try and guess what it is, and in following chapters, in just might appear again. Bye.  



	9. A Story Untold: The captive

(A/N: Everything in this fic belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nobody has been able to guess the pattern, so keep at it. This fic is dedicated to absolutely nobody. I'm waiting until somebody gets the pattern.)  
  
  
A Story Untold part 9  
  
  
  
Ron started his story in a voice that sounded if he was not able to get it out soon, he would burst. "I was sleeping, having my usual dreams, winning the quidditch world cup with my eyes blindfolded, when I heard a crack and a shattering of glass. At first I thought it was the glass in the stadium, when I realized I was awake. Somebody was standing over Harry's bed, and was muttering something of disgust under their breath. I thought it was Harry, so I said, 'Harry, is that you?' The man turned around, and that is when I realized that it wasn't Harry. He quickly tied and gagged me, before I could scream. I was trying to kick him and escape, so he started to beat me. It all went black, but the last thing I remember is seeing the moonlight reflecting the dark mark on his arm. I don't know what happened after that."  
  
Harry then informed Ron about the window, the note, in which Ron's eyes went wide with terror. The nurse witch came in and shoed them out, saying he needed to stay over night, and could leave in the morning, and that they were invited to wait the night out. Ms. Weasley accepted this invitation, and went somewhere to buy some food, because everybody was very hungry. She returned shortly with some sandwiches, which everyone ate in silence. Harry then realized that he needed to owl Sirius. He and Hermionie walked around until they found a small room with about twenty owls in it. All of them were a light brown, and Harry picked one that had a snowy spot on its belly.   
  
Harry wrote: Dear Sirius,  
Ron was attacked last night. Some person got through the window and hurt him. He left a note saying I was next. Please, owl me back. I'll be at diagon alley tomorrow. Maybe we'll meet there. Bye.  
Harry.  
  
Harry folded up the piece of parchment, and attached it to the owl, and let it go. Harry and Hermionie walked back to join the rest of the group. Harry and Hermionie fell asleep, with Hermionie's head resting on Harry's shoulder. Ron waked up Harry and Hermionie in the morning, who was grinning and who looked totally like his old self. They made their way home. The rest of the day went by uneventful. That night as Harry was getting ready for bed, he passed by Mr. And Ms. Weasleys room. He heard Mr. Weasley say, "Honey, you won't believe this. One hour ago.Fudge resigned as the minister of magic. This came after.....Ludo Bagman was killed. He was afraid that he would be next, so he stepped down. They don't have somebody to replace Ludo yet, but they want Dumbeldore (happy john?) to take over. He said he was going to do that, and still be the head master of Hogwarts, and so, I am Dumbeldore's official assistant. Please, don't tell Percy!"   
  
Harry wanted to tell Ron this, and he did. Ron couldn't believe it. They went to bed, with Ron obviously shaking. Harry was dreaming about the night in his fourth year when he faced off with Voldemort. All of the sudden, Harry woke up. They was a figure above him. It said, "Goodbye, Harry Potter. Avada ked.." All of the sudden, Charlie broke into the room, and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" he yelled, waking up the whole house. With a few, well chosen words, he had the intruder bound. The lights clicked on, and everybody rushed into the room. A man that looked as if he was twenty was slumped against the wall, eyes aflame with rage. He was kicking and squirming, and, as Mr. Weasley bent down to get a better look at him, the intruder kicked him in the mouth. Filled with rage, Mr. Weasley told everyone that he was going to take this man to the ministry to be interrogated, and then put into askaban. Before he left, however, the man shouted, "The dark lord will get you, Harry Potterr!"  
  
Nobody wanted to go to bed, because they wanted to know what had happened. Ms Weasley, however, forced everyone back into bed, saying that he could talk in the morning. As Ms. Weasley left the room, Ron gave Harry a look, filled with fright, and Ron went immediately to the window, to make sure that their was nobody else outside, because Ron had had enough surprises to last him a long time. In the morning, it appeared that nobody had to much trouble getting to sleep, although Ginny did have a bad dream. At breakfast, Harry immediately remembered that they were going to Diagon Alley today, and the next day, they would be on the Hogwarts express. After breakfast, everybody went upstairs to pack their stuff, because after they left, they wouldn't be coming back till the summer. After about an hour, Harry had his suitcase packed, and was talking to Ron about the upcoming England vs. Egypt quidditch match coming up, when Ms. Weasley yelled at them to get down stairs. She told them that Mr. Weasley would meet them there the next morning. Then, using floo powder, George went through the flames. Next Fred, Then Ginny, then Hermionie, then Ron, then came Harry, who would be followed by Ms. Weasley.   
  
Harry felt as if the ground was no longer under his feet, and as if he was on some kind of roller coaster gone bad. However, he was soon in Diagon Alley, and met up with everybody else. Ms. Weasley took everyone's stuff, gave her children the money they needed, and with that, Harry, Ron, and Hermionie went together, while everyone else went their way. It turned out that Mr. Weasley was kind enough to have gotten him some money for Harry out of Harry's own vault several days ago, so there was no need to visit gringotts. They set off to Madam Malkin's, where all three needed extra room in the shoulders and in the legs. After a little while, they left, and ran into nobody else other than Draco.  
  
"Well, if it isn't potty, weasel, and mudblood" drawled Draco. "Hey, weasel, I think I saw a galleon in that puddle of mud over there. Maybe you should get it. You'll need it." Harry and Hermionie had to restrain Ron from jumping on top of Draco, and fight him. Harry looked at Draco, with the most hatred in his eyes. Draco just left, laughing, while Ron was still fighting to get at him. Ron eventually calmed down, and the three spent the next four hours getting everything they needed, and looking in shops. There was a new broom out called a jet shooter, but they heard that it didn't fly very well. It was starting to get dark, when Ron, Harry, and Hermione went back to the Leacky Cauldron, where they would be staying for the night. They had dinner, which was a light one of salad, chicken, and bread, and then went off to bed, exited for the next day to come. Harry and Ron were sharing a room, so they got ready, and packed away all of the things that they had bought that day. All three were having the same classes as last year, with the exception of the addition of their new animagus class. Harry and Ron got into bed, and talked for a half an hour about school, when the turned out the lights and went to bed.   
  
Harry woke up in the middle of the night, to the shouts and screams of many people. Death eaters were walking along everywhere, destroying shops. Harry couldn't believe how everyone was following him. This was their last chance, however, before he left for Hogwarts, so that, he thought, must be the reason why. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine went downstairs, where the rest of the weasleys were already there, save Fred and George who went out to help the ministry. It was a while, but Fred ran in the Room, panting. He gasped, "Death eaters..Beaten........got a few captives.........Lucius.......Malfoy"  
  
  
  
Well, I'm going to stop here. You'll find out about Lucius, you'll see Hogwarts, and, there might just be something your not suspecting. Anyways, this is longer that usual for me, so you can tell this is pathetic. The pattern happened again, so see if u can get it. Also, I might make some pairs, either H/Hr D/G D/Hr. Tell me what you want to see. And also, I foresee........the grim. Oh well. Thanx for reading, review, and when I feel like it, I'll start a new chapter. I have seventy six review right now. I would like to get a hundred before I start my next part. Oh well. Bye.   



	10. A Story Untold: The train

(A/N: IT has been a long time since I have worked on this fic. Sorry. Anyways, everything belongs to J/K, and this chapter will be dedicated to her, and may the REAL book five come out soon.)  
  
  
A Story Untold part 10  
  
  
  
Ms. Weasley didn't even catch what Fred had said, she was so worried. First thing, her eyes went up to the gash on his forehead, and his torn robes. Ms. Weasley was fussing about, while Fred protested, and tried to get her to stop. "Mom, please! Don't do this" While this was going on, Ron was doing a mini dance of triumph  
  
"They got Lucius Malfoy! Boy, dad will be so happy when he hears this. And just think, poor Draco will probably get kicked out of Hogwarts, if only Dumbledore would. Well, you got to take the good with the bad. Harry, however, was thing of neither Fred's wounds, nor Ron's happiness. Harry was thinking, that sooner or later, Lord Voldermort would get him, and if it was anything like his last encounter… he couldn't help shuddering.   
  
Ron was oblivious to this. Hermionie seemed very annoyed, and took a tone much like Professor Mc. Gonagall would, when telling Ron to stop acting like a monkey, and to calm down. Ms Weasley, for the first time aware of their presence, turned around, and in a mixture of horror and irritation, told them that they should not be down here, and to go to bed, for they needed their sleep, and she didn't want them getting into trouble.  
  
Reluctantly, the three went to bed. It took them a while to fall asleep, but after counting his fortieth sheep, Harry fell asleep, unaware that somewhere, in a dark place, Lord Voldermort was laughing, saying, "That's right Harry, sleep, for soon, you'll be sleeping…………and never waking up."  
  
The next morning, Harry was woken up by the light that was coming through the window. Harry couldn't get Ron up, so Harry had to have Hedwig pick and Ron's ear for him to wake up. They got dressed in muggle like clothes, and took their already packed cases down stairs, where Ms. Wealsey, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. Weasley who arrived earlier that morning, and a plate of eggs and sausages. Everyone sat down to eat, with little conversation, as no one wanted to take to long, for they all wanted to go to Hogwarts  
  
Mr. Weasley, after breakfast, took everyone's suitcases out side, to where the Ministry cars where waiting. He loaded up the cars, and had three kids go with each adult in the two cars. After what seemed like an eternity to Harry, they finally arrived, and walked to platform 9 ¾. George took Ginny, Fred took Ron, Harry and Hermionie went together, which made Harry very happy, and Mr. and Ms. Weasley followed. Harry, Ron, and Hermionie all went to a compartment near the back of the train, while Ginny, Fred, and George went to the front.  
  
Harry and Ron went to go put their owls away, while Hermionie choose a seat, and sat down, stroking Crookshanks. Harry and Ron returned, with a smile on their faces. "What are you so happy about you two?" Hermionie asked, already knowing, and therefore, smiling. They told her that they just saw Draco, and that Draco couldn't seem more miserable. They heard the leaving warning, and so they all went to the windows to say goodbye. The train, with a puff of smoke set off into the dark, foggy lands. Harry and the rest sat down and sighed. Harry couldn't be happier. He was back to the place where he belonged  
  
  
Well, not to much excitement this time. But this was a build up for next time, where we get to hogwarts, meet new people, and, maybe have a run in with Draco. Also, what will happen to Quidditch this year. You can vote to tell me if you want quidditch back, or if you want something else that is special. Well, bye for now.  



	11. A Story Untold: Hogwarts

(A/N: Everything in this fic belongs to J.K. Rowling. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Unknown Sorcerer, Hedwig Angel, and Rita The Skeeter, for all of their help, and they know what I mean. Anyways, here goes………..)  
  
  
A Story Untold part 11  
  
  
Harry laid back, and closed his eyes. He was very happy on many levels. He was going back to Hogwarts, Draco was upset, and he was about to see Sirius again. It was the last thing that they all talked about, about how he was going to work without the students knowing, and how often would they see him. This was all interrupted when Draco burst the door open, with all the hatred and malice stored in him, and he was looking for someone to take it out on. This time, Crabbe and goyle were not present.   
  
Draco turned to the one whom he loved to pick on most. Ron. " So Weasley, has your dad finally got more than two dollars, or is he still working an awful job long hours, and still barley getting paid?" Hermionie had to restrain Ron from lunging at Draco, but told him to leave them alone. "Well, if it isn't the mud blood" Draco sneered. Then, his voice went suddenly several octaves lower. "I would watch out if I were you. The Dark lord is back, and he is out to get Mud Bloods like you. You better watch your self, cause you never know when something might happen to you."  
  
Harry was in the middle of making a comment about Draco's dad, and Draco was almost about to go at Harry, when who other than Lupin should walk through the door. "Is there a problem here, Mr. Malfoy?" Lupin asked, obviously humorously, winking to Harry. "Unless there is a problem, please leave Harry alone here. Oh, and, didn't I just see your owl fly out the window?" At this, Draco stormed off to the Laughter of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, while Lupin just stood there smiling. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. So how are you? Tell me about your summers"  
  
Harry, with help from Ron and Hermione, went into a long story of what happened. Lupin, although interested, seemed hardly surprised, shocked, or anything else that would suggest that this was a big thing. He was interested in what Sirius had to say, and also about Ron's injury. After nearly a half an hour of talking, and telling of the story, the food cart arrived in. Harry bought a some chocolate frogs, and some every flavor beans, and shared them with everyone. Ron accepted his, but said he would pay Harry back, as he was always very uncomfortable about taking things from Harry that he knew Harry paid for.  
  
After a long while, Lupin stood up and said that he had to go up front, and that they were almost at Hogwarts. They went to go change into their robes, and by the time they came out, they had about ten minutes to spare. Suddenly, their compartment door opened, and a girl their age, with long, black hair, and blue eyes walked in. She introduced herself as Julia, and that she was a fifth year, who's family moved from the USA because her dad got a job in the ministry of magic, so she would be attending school at Hogwarts. She then shook their hands, Hermione and Harry smiled, but Ron was just dumbfounded. She then left saying she wanted to meet everyone else, but she would talk to them later. Ron looked at her as she left. Harry and Hermionie looked at each other and laughed. "Well, this one isn't a Vela."  
  
The train pulled up to the station, and everyone got out. Harry, when he first got out, saw Hagrid, who waved to Harry and said to stop by his hut some time to talk. Then Hagrid called all of the trembling first years to him, and they were on their way, sailing across the calm lake, while everyone else took the carriages. The ride was relatively short, and for the first time since his forth year, Harry stepped into Hogwarts Castle. He and Ron and Hermionie made there way to the great hall for dinner and the sorting, when Professor Mc. Gonagall stepped in front of them, and informed Harry that he was to stay behind after dinner.   
  
Harry nor anyone else had any idea why he would need to stay behind, but there was no use worrying, so they hurried their way to the great hall, passed the glaring eyes of the slytherins, the smiles and waves of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and finally settled down and the Griffindor table, next to Fred and George. Everyone was talking noisily, when Dumbledore stood up, and placed the sorting hat into the center of the room. Silence swept over the Great Hall, as the hat broke into its song, which got much applause, mostly from the first years, whom where very impressed.  
  
Professor Mc. Gonagall stepped up, and started calling names of students. By the time they were at the M's, no one yet had gone to the slytherin table, and in fact, only ten new students were chosen for slytherin. At last, they came to Julia. Ron crossed his fingers that she would be in griffindor, but was disappointed to hear the hat say Ravenclaw. Ron sighed, but then stopped like everyone else, as Dumbledore stood up for his speech  
  
"Welcome everyone to a new year here at hogwarts. I hope the first years are comfortable, and please, all the rest off you, be helpful. Once again, only third years and above may visit Hogsmeade. Quidditch will be back on this season…" Dumbledore had to stop here, as the whole great hall broke into applause and cheers. It took nearly ten minutes to calm everyone down, and Fred and George were cheering the longest. " thank you Fred and George. However, in the middle of the year, fifth years and up may participate in a mini dueling tournament, which you will all find out about later. Also, we will have another dance similar to the Yule Ball in the middle of the year. And finally, Filtch has requested that exploding chess be banned from the castle. That is all, and enjoy your feast."  
  
Dumbledore sat down to applause, and there was a great scraping of chairs, as everyone sat down to eat. Harry was famished, and he loaded chicken and mashed potatoes onto his plate. Everyone ate and conversed for nearly an hour, when Dumbledore stood up, and asked everyone to make their way to their common rooms and to go to bed. Ron and Hermionie said goodbye to Harry, who waited twenty minutes for everyone to leave the great hall. Only he and Dumbledore was left, or so he thought. "Harry" Dumbledore said, " Somebody wants to meet you." From the next room came out Sirius Black.  
  
  
  
Well, this is a lot longer than usual for me, so I hoped you liked it. Vote for whom goes to the dance with whom. Please, r/r  



	12. A Story Untold: Back Staber

A/N: Well, it's been a while since I last took the chance to continue on the story, but I decided that I should post another chapter. Sorry about the wait. I will try to make it worth it. I would like to Hedwig Angle for her inspiration to get me to continue. And now…  
  
  
A Story Untold: Part 12  
  
  
Sirius came out of the room, and Harry could barely recognize him. It seemed as though there was a glow to him, and an unusual spring in his step. His eyes shined like never before, and the mark that the cold and dark place of Azcaban had left on him was almost unidentifiable. He was dressed totally in black, with the exception of a dark blue flowing cape. Harry was dumbfounded, and did not say a word. A broad smile crept on his face, and there was a spark of mischief in his eye like when he was a boy of Harry's age. He turned to Dumbledor and said, "Well, it looks like Medusa might be loose in the castle, because poor Harry has turned into stone." With this, Harry began to laugh, and he spent the next ten minutes conversing with Sirius. It was in a much more pleasant atmosphere then the one at Hermione's house. But right before Harry had to go back to the common room, Sirius told him that he was also here to guard Harry, and that the dark lord will more than likely be making an attempt for his life. Harry was not afraid, and with an air of stubbornness, told Sirius that he would be just fine, after all, Harry had dealt with Voldermort before, and he was a fifth year, and that he could handle himself. Sirius just shook his head, but then smiled, and hugged Harry before he left. Unnoticed at the door was a man, with a pair of cold eyes that shone, who had been listening, and had made his through the shadows, and out of the castle.  
  
In the morning Harry woke up, and at the thought of what was ahead of him today, he fell back and let loose a sigh. Not only did Harry have a full schedule of classes, but also he was the new quidditch captain for Griffindor, and he had a meeting with his team today. The season was starting early, and in only three weeks, Griffindor faced off with Hufflepuff. Harry hurried down to breakfast, where Hermionie and Ron were already waiting, saving him a seat. Dumbledore made a quick speech that, due to several complaints, that there would be more trips to Hogsmeade this year. Then, when he was done, everyone sat down and dug in. The meal was eggs and bacon and sausage and potatoes, and water to drink. When everyone went off to classes, Harry stayed back a bit, to talk to Ron, dealing with the upcoming year of Quidditch. Ron was going to be a chaser. As the two approached potions, Ron suddenly fell to the floor with a un healthy thud. Harry spun around to see someone running away.  
  
Well, I know….another short chapter. I'm sorry. Well, what happened to Ron. Review, and I will write soon so you can find out.  



End file.
